The Three
by dizi
Summary: The XMen have a problem with clones. But that's okay because three women have been sent to help them out. Whether they like it or not. Wolverine, Jubilee, and all the XMen, along with a few OC's. AU
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: The X-Men and associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics Group. All others belong to me, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**The Three  
**by Dizi

Chapter1

_They began their existence from the same egg. _

_They were born within minutes of each other. _

_They lived their lives in each others pockets._

_They knew each other better than they knew themselves._

_They had identical features but were individuals._

_They argued about the most minor matters yet agreed without speaking on the most important._

_They always thought they would die as they were born._

_They were one and three at the same time._

_This is their story._

* * *

"I hate comin' here," Logan grumbled.

"Like you don't say that every time." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "The prof just wants us to do a pickup. No big deal."

"Still don't like it."

"Well, suck it up. You're bummin' me out."

"If he an' Paige hadn't broken up we wouldn't have ta be here," he mumbled.

"Don't go there," she warned. "Paige is my best friend and she's heartbroken. I should be at the mansion letting her cry on my shoulder instead of here with you. I could still leave and let you do this on your own."

Clamping his lips shut, Logan was quiet the rest of the elevator ride to the top floor of Worthington Enterprises.

When the doors opened they were in the plush world of the ultra rich. The carpet was thick and soft under their feet and the room was a showcase for antiques from the Ming vase in a place of honor to a Monet over a plaque clearly visible on the opposite wall. Interspersed was the modern technology. Securitiy cameras took in every inch. Heat and motion sensors were discretely placed, recognizable only by a knowledgeable eye. At a Louis XVI desk was a state of the art computer, a large LCD monitor, and a multiline telephone.

And a brunette.

She was wearing a designer suit, her hair in a neat chignon. Her features were delicate. Perfectly coiffed and made-up, the woman complemented the room as though she were another decoration.

Jubilee braced herself. She knew what was coming. It would go one of two ways. The woman would either show an interest in Logan and he would blow her off, or she would make her disinterest known and become an instant challenge. She hoped it would be the first. It would be quicker and wouldn't turn her stomach.

He was her partner and had been for years. Jubilee trusted him more than anyone else in the world. They had put their lives in each other's hands since the moment they met. She _knew _him, and she really didn't need to see him go into ladykiller mode again. Besides she had a friend waiting for her.

She approached the desk with a smile on her face. No need to be impolite. "Hello, I'm-"

"Jubilee and Logan," the woman interrupted in a matter-of-fact manner. "Mr. Worthington has been expecting you. I'll let him know you're here." She rose gracefully to her feet and went into the door behind her before Jubilee could recover from her surprise.

"Well, that was quick." She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or relieved. "See? We'll be in and out in no time."

"Huh," Logan grunted. "Keep yer eye on her. She's carryin'."

"Sure. You think she's the one Paige says he's having an affair with?" Jubilee had heard the details over and over again for the last two weeks. Which was why she had volunteered to go with Logan - not that she had let him know that. Despite what she'd said to him and her duty as best friend, she didn't think she could listen to it all again.

"Nope. She don't smell like Wings. That perfume o' hers couldn't hide it from my nose. She's single an' free." His voice was smug. "Don't know if he's playin' around or not, but last time I was here few weeks ago he had a man at the desk. She's a real improvement."

She almost groaned. He hadn't spoken to her, hadn't spent more than a few seconds in her presence, and already he was more than interested. Why couldn't Warren have kept the male secretary? It would have prevented all kinds of problems for her.

The woman returned and Jubilee blinked in shock. It was the same woman but now she was different. Her hair was down, her suit jacket gone, and her blouse almost indecently unbuttoned. Even her make-up was different. She'd only been gone a few seconds.

Covertly, Jubilee snuck a glance a Logan. His eyes had sharpened and his body language said something was up. In the back of her mind, she thought, 'Duh!'

"Mr. Worthington is ready for you now." The voice was the same but different just like her appearance. Where before she had sounded professional, now she was more 'friendly'.

Too friendly, in Jubilee's opinion. Logan didn't need any encouragement and this new version might just give him some. Without waiting, she strode confidently into the office. Wolverine would let her know if something was wrong instead of just up.

And there was the male secretary standing by Warren's right elbow. That answered one question but brought up several others.

Warren glanced up, nodded at them. "Good to see you. Paul, if you would get on that, I'll get back to you once I finish." He waited for the man to silently leave and close the door behind him before rising from behind the desk. It was imperative the man have no detailed knowledge of their meeting. "Forge is waiting, Amy. If you would be so kind?"

"Sure." Taking out a cell phone, the woman now identified as Amy went into what Logan knew was Warren's private bathroom.

"What's this about? Thought we was just pickin' somethin' up." Logan grumbled when they were alone.

"You are, but it's a bit more complicated than that." Warren pressed a hidden button on his desk, gestured to the chairs, and sat on one of the front corners. "I didn't explain to Charles over the phone in case the line was being monitored."

"So yer keepin' secrets from yer friends now?" Logan didn't sit, preferring to take whatever news Warren had on his feet. "Gettin' a bit paranoid, ain't ya?"

"Being as we've had two prototypes stolen within eighteen months, I would call it caution," Warren said calmly, not taking offense.

"So you want to send it to the mansion for safe-keeping?" Jubilee asked, getting comfortable.

"Not exactly. The mansion has been infiltrated. You're going to take back a way to discover who the traitor is so they can be neutralized. Then we'll be able to find out who the thief is." He held up a hand to prevent them from speaking. "I know it doesn't seem likely, but the only one who knew about this particular project of Forge's was Hank. It was shortly after he was consulted that the first device was stolen. Security was tightened and the only way someone could have stolen the second device was someone who was able to get into both Hank's lab in the mansion and Forge's lab here. That mean's an X-Man."

"It still doesn't sound right," Jubilee said emphatically, and asked, "What kind of device was it?"

"That's the key. It's a cloning and progression chamber. They stole the initial research along with the device during the first theft. Our theory is they followed the research to the next stage. The traitor is a clone." Warren paused to let them take in the information before continuing. "Or he was. It wasn't perfected and the clone would have had a very short lifespan. In fact, it wouldn't have been more than a shell. That's why the second theft. Whoever it is doesn't have anyone as good as Forge and Hank. They had to steal the improved model. They didn't get the research that time, only the equipment. They can now make a better clone. One who is almost an exact copy."

His brow furrowed in thought, Logan demanded, "How do ya know it ain't one of us, then?"

"You were scanned in the elevator." Warren stood up. "Look, time is short. I'm sorry to lay this on you, but today could have gone a couple of ways. It could have been the clone who came and none of this conversation would have been necessary. We didn't specify who was to come deliberately. Whoever it was is the one who gets to be in on this. You two came, so you're it."

"We're supposed to spy on the other X-Men?" Jubilee asked, standing too. "No way."

"No, you just need to assist my people in any way they ask. They'll do most of the work. They should be here any minute. Amy is bringing the others. Carrie had to get some things and Beth was still getting her instructions from Forge." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry I don't have time to bring you fully up to date but they'll take care of that."

"If she's supposed ta be doin' somethin', she better hurry up in the bathroom," Logan pointed out.

Warren chuckled. "She's not using the facilities. There's a secret elevator in there to Forge's lab."

"What about yer guy? Don't he think somethin' funny's goin' on if people're comin' an' goin' from yer bathroom?"

"Paul? He's being kept out of this particular loop but he learned long ago that things aren't always what they seem here." Warren shrugged. "Besides, the bathroom also connects to a bedroom. He knows the ladies are allowed to use it. The only ones who come and go from there are them and me."

"There's something odd about that girl," Jubilee began. "How did she change so quickly? She-"

There was a knock on the bathroom door, interrupting her.

"Come in!" Warren called. "I think this will explain it, Jubes."

The door pushed open hard enough to hit the wall and bounce back. There was the sound of a harsh curse, causing Warren to wince and Logan to grin. But Jubilee just stared.

There were indeed three of them. Looking exactly alike. Sounding exactly alike. Using the same gestures and tilting their heads the exact same way as they chatted while carting luggage into the office. Jubilee couldn't believe it. The possibility of twins had occurred to her, it was an obvious answer. With all the talk about clones, she threw out the obvious.

"Logan and Jubilee, this is Carrie," Warren pointed out the newcomer dressed in jeans and a tshirt, "Amy," the friendly one, "and Beth." The original woman nodded to them politely.

Logan looked like a kid in a candyshop, thinking he'd be able to score with at least one of them. The idea of more than one was better, and more than one at once would be a dream come true.

Jubilee was incredulous. "You want us to take clones to the mansion?" she exclaimed. "Are you insane? Nuh-uh. Nothin' doin'. I won't be part of that. The X-Men have had bad experiences with clones."

"Jubilee-" Warren began.

But he was cut off by Beth, who said reasonably, "You already have a problem with clones."

"No worries, though," Amy added. "We're not clones. We just look like it."

"We're sisters," Carrie said firmly.

"Good 'nuff fer me." Logan grabbed a couple of the bags and headed for the door.

Shaking her head doubtfully, Jubilee followed sans bags.

"Clones. Does everything have to be clones?" Carrie humphed. "I'll be so glad when this is over and I never have to hear that word again."

"You're the one who pushed for this job, Carrie," Amy pointed out, taking firm hold of two of the remaining bags.

"Don't start with me. I'm the one who's been in the lab night and day. We were supposed to be switching off." Carrie's tone was bitter. "But nooooo, you-"

"Ladies," Warren said loudly. "Let's hurry along, hmm? Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, sir." Beth smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll find any and all clones and work with the X-Men to get their people back."

The women chattered a little more on their way out. Once they were gone, Warren sat down in his chair heavily. He let out a breath and stared at his desk, contemplating the serious problems within the X-Men.

"I hope you can in the time you have," he murmured, before turning to his computer and getting back to work.

* * *

"Okay, there's a few things I need to get straight with you," Jubilee said. She had remained silent for the first fifteen minutes after they had started the journey to the mansion, thinking about the situation. "I think we have to tell the Professor and Scott. Anyone else you want to keep out of it is fine, but they should know."

"We're supposed to fill in Charles Xavier right away," Beth agreed.

"But we're going to have to veto Cyclops," Carrie stated directly after, then qualified, "or at least not until we rule him out."

"You see, the higher mental functions of mutants don't conform to the cloning process in the prototype that was stolen," Amy explained. "So telepaths, once they have shown their powers, are in the clear. We're pretty sure your leader man is safe because of his mental bond with his wife. Jean Grey would have known immediately if he was removed from her mind. But we want to be sure."

"So all the telepaths are safe?" Jubilee clarified. "Jean, Emma, Betsy, and Charles?"

"As long as they've been in mental contact with someone - anyone - to show they have their powers, then yes." Carrie shrugged. "As we understand telepaths, it's difficult for them _not _to and it would send up warning flags if they didn't."

"But just about anyone else is fair game," Beth warned. "And just because they are telepaths doesn't mean we want them to know."

"Makes sense," Logan said approvingly. "Less who know, less who can accidentally give warnin' ta the target."

"I still don't like it." Jubilee folded her arms. "Why can't they all just be mindscanned?"

"It was suggested." Amy's opinion of the younger woman went up a notch. "But Warren said he didn't think Xavier would go for that. Something about it being unethical for the innocent parties."

"Not to mention it wouldn't work." Carrie shifted on the seat of the jeep trying to get comfortable. "The clones have a good portion of the original's memories. They're not just physically the same, their thought patterns are the same too. A telepath would have to scan dangerously deep to find out they are not the same person. If the clone's mind was booby trapped the telepath could die."

"Yeah, that sounds bad." Jubilee was finding this to be a bit surreal. The X-Men being infiltrated in such a manner was hard to believe. That there was nothing they could do about it was even worse. And they were supposed to just trust that these women could take care of the problem? Uh-huh, that was going to happen. Riiiiiight.

"We know this isn't easy for you." Beth was sympathetic to her feelings. "For now, all you have to do is act like normal."

"Do all the things you'd normally do." Amy picked up Beth's intention to put the Asian girl at ease. "We're not saying this just so you don't tip off the clones. You don't want to turn-off your friends with undue suspicion. If you suddenly treat them different they won't understand."

"I hate to say this," Carrie said gently, "but the problem with this variety of clones is that even if they _are _one of your friends, it doesn't mean they don't have real feelings for you. Remember I said they have the original's memories? They have the original's feelings for you too. If you're friends with the original, then the clone will think of you as a friend."

"All the while they're plotting against us. That makes me feel sooooo much better about it." Jubilee glared at her.

"You're not helping." Amy turned on Carrie. "How could you say that?"

"Hey, I just think these clones have been given a raw deal," Carrie defended herself. "Forge said they have a limited lifespan. The boss men think the clones just want a chance to live longer. They've probably been given the choice between betraying people they really care about and dying! Who can blame them for that?"

"Um, I can," Beth raised her hand.

So did Amy. "Me, too."

"I'm in on that one." Jubilee's hand shot up.

"Darlin', it's nice that ya feel sorry fer 'em but ya said it yerself." Logan looked at Carrie in the rearview mirror. "They're betrayin' their friends."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Carrie slouched down. "It's just that if they're right then they're doing all that under a false hope. There's no way to make them live longer. They are going to die. That's it. Dead. None of us knows what we'd do when given a choice like that. The real person might act the same way."

"It's only a theory. We don't know that for sure. We won't until we catch the clones and find out." Beth sighed. "Don't borrow trouble."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jubilee turned in her seat to look at Beth. It still freaked her out a bit how alike they were, but she was getting a handle on the differences. The different clothes helped. "What do you mean 'clones'? There's more than one?"

"Oh, great!" Amy threw her hands up. "Now you're doing it too. Why don't you just send the girl into a panic?"

"Hush up, Amy! She didn't mean to." Carrie glared at her. "Jubilee, it was a slip of the tongue. We don't think there's more than one, but there's always a possibility."

"I'm really sorry." Beth looked close to tears. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Now, look what you've done!" Carrie put her arm around Beth's shoulders. "It's okay, Jubilee understands. Don't you?"

With Carrie practically daring her to say otherwise and Beth looking hopeful, Jubilee could only nod. She went quiet, trying to take it all in, but it wasn't easy. From what they said it could be most anyone. The school was full of kids and it could be one of them too, couldn't it? She noticed Logan hadn't said much, and turned to him, "Why aren't you freaking out over this?"

"Kid, now's not the time ta get worked up. Once they point out the clone, I'll get plenty mad." Logan stopped at a red light. "What concerns me is what's happened ta the original, as they put it. I'll get good an' personal with the clone ta find out. 'Til then, ain't nothin' ta do but let these gals do their job." The light changed and the jeep moved forward again. "Whats yer first step, ladies?"

"Ruling out the telepaths," Carrie answered. "That's relatively easy, as we said."

"Then making sure Mr. Summers is fine, we talked about that already too," Amy came out of her sulk enough to say.

"The rest will be a bit touch and go." Beth touched Amy's arm in apology. They couldn't stay mad at each other long, it would be like being angry with yourself. "The only other person we're sure of is Dr. McCoy. If they had gotten to him, they wouldn't have needed anyone else. He's had access to everything."

Amy smiled at Beth and squeezed her fingers. "Besides he was scanned when he came to Forge's lab three days ago."

"We'll be working with him a lot. He understands the process better than we do." Carrie looked affectionately at her two sisters.

"Sounds like ya three have it under control." Logan nodded to Jubilee and grinned. "Now, would one o' you gals like ta go ta Harry's tonight? Spot ya in pool..."

to be continued.

* * *

note: Alright I'm pretty sure I've got your attention with this one. A few warnings are in order. This is obviously not connected to my other stories in a major way. Some relationships from my other stories will be present and others won't, but even those will be very different from the way those stories went. As an example, Jenny and Nightcrawler are a couple but they didn't get married; the incident with Lacy never happened and there is no Zelig or other children in their lives. Obviously Logan and Jubilee are not a couple but are partners. It has been some years since I actually read the book so do not expect all cannon details to be correct, as in Warren and Paige's relationship especially. This is definitely AU of both my other stories and the book. Hopefully I've explained everything in both this note and in the story. 

Oh, and if you're interested I've made Amy, Beth, and Carrie into Sims and have pictures of them available through the link on my bio.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: The X-Men and associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics Group. All others belong to me, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**The Three  
**by Dizi

Chapter 2

"Ya know, when I invited ya ta come I didn't think you'd take me up on it so quick," Logan said as he and Carrie walked into Harry's. "Not that I'm complainin', mind."

"Why not?" Carrie shrugged. "We talked to Xavier. He made contact with the telepaths. Jean confirmed she hasn't lost touch with Summers. My sisters are getting things set up with Hank. I've been stuck in the lab with Forge for weeks, they understood I needed time off. If only a few hours."

"Oh, now yer gonna disappoint me with an early night, huh? After gettin' my hopes up?" Logan pulled out a chair for her at a table and signaled a waitress to bring them two beers.

"I think I should tell you up front that we're not going to sleep together," Carrie said flatly. "I needed to get out. You offered. That's it."

"There ya go cuttin' a man's feet out from under 'em." Logan smiled engagingly, pouring on his rough charm. "Might give me a chance before makin' a decision."

"We're not going to be lovers, you and I." Carrie's gaze didn't waver from his. "We're going to be friends. I don't sleep with friends as a rule. And I've been fully briefed on you. You don't get emotionally involved since the death of your fiance. Mariko."

"Shit." His eyes hardened at the name. What she'd said about him was true. He knew it. Didn't mean he liked hearing it.

"Don't take it so hard." Her eyes held a sympathy that reminded him of Beth. "I didn't say that to be mean. But I'm not one to pull my punches, especially with friends. You and I, we understand what this job means. Jubilee and my sisters have the jist, but we get the hard truths of it. Don't make the mistake of thinking my words about the feelings of the clones this afternoon meant more than they did." She no longer looked sympathetic. "We both know that just makes it harder. My sisters... they understand that to a point, but they didn't spend as much time with Forge as I did. That man is more like us. He gets it too."

"Yeah, Forge is like that. He sees all sides," Logan acknowledged. Mentally, he sighed. He liked Carrie and understood what she wasn't saying. It would be them that made the hard decisions at the end. He also thought she'd stand. She wouldn't necessarily like it, knew it would have the potential to touch her soul, but she'd stand. "So how did ya get involved with Wings an' his crew?"

"It's a little complicated." She allowed the change in subject knowing they had an understanding. "Basically we started out as test subjects. Well, more like study subjects. Triplets are nature's clones. When we were kids, there were lots of scientists interested in us because we are physically exactly alike. That's pretty unusual. Most twins or triplets have more differences, birthmarks and the like, but not us."

"Imagine studyin' clones would need stuff like that." Logan nodded. "But yer not exactly alike in the way ya think an' act."

"Hank and Forge explained that too. They said because we grew up together we intentionally made an effort to be different, developed different styles and stuff. They were a bit technical, but what I got was that we're more alike even personality-wise than we realize. But no matter how close we are, we have different experiences which helped form us. Amy likes the finer things in life, but so do I. Because she found that out first, I went for the more casual. Beth is a little shy because she had some other things happen to her."

"Oh?" He raised a shaggy brow, inviting her to speak further, but Logan was surprised when Carrie shook her head after being so open.

"It's personal. If she wants to tell it, she can. I'm sure you understand me not wanting to give away my sister's secrets."

It was his turn to shrug, but he grinned at her again. "So, ya think I got a shot at one of yer sisters then?"

Carrie laughed long and loud. "You can try. They're both a bit in love with Warren, though. Amy more with what he has, but Beth... I think she really likes him."

"She the one who edged out Paige?" He couldn't help the sharp tone. Paige was Jubes' friend and he felt like he should look out for her by association.

"Not Beth. I told you, she's shy. She just looks at him with longing when he's not paying attention. I'm not sure what happened with Warren's girlfriend, but it wasn't Beth."

"If she's too shy, she'll never stand a chance with him." He couldn't believe he said that, he was supposed to be on Paige's side here. Oh, well. He'd never really thought they had a real chance anyway. "He likes 'em ta be a bit bold."

"If she decides she wants him enough, she will be." Carrie gave him a cheeky half-smile. "She gets that from me."

"I'm sure she does, darlin'." He frowned looking about. "Where the hell's that beer? Gonna hafta complain ta Jenny."

"I haven't seen the waitress since we sat down. Um, Logan, I have to tell you there's another reason why I was so willing to come here."

"Gimme a minute. That bitch has messed with me one time too many. Gonna talk ta Jenny an' get her ass kicked out." He got up from the table, almost knocking over the chair in his rush.

Glancing around, Carrie took in the ambiance of the place. She could see what drew him to it. Logan fit right in with the other clientelle. The place was rough but not so much as to put people off, more to draw them in. She doubted it was on purpose but more the way the owner liked it. She'd heard about this place from Warren and Forge, more Forge. Warren would think of a place like this as slumming, though he did that occasionally, but Forge had described it to a tee. He had said she would like it and she did. Beth and Amy might go somewhere like this and have fun, but it suited her better.

At least it did now. Almost dying would do that to you.

When Logan came back with a brown-haired woman in a ponytail with a tray holding their beer, she smiled congenially. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Carrie, this is Jenny," he introduced, taking his seat again. "She's not officially one of us, but we think o' her like family. She's Kurt's woman."

"Nice to meet you." Jenny placed the large glasses of beer on the table. "I hear you're staying at the mansion. You have any trouble with any of those slackers, come see me. I'll let you in on the dirt and they'll get in line."

"I'm sure we won't have any trouble, but I appreciate it." Carrie took a large drink.

"I got work to do. Come back soon." Jenny waved on her way to fire the errant waitress.

"So what did ya wannna tell me?" Logan asked.

"You won't like it," she warned, and said in a rush, "Has Kurt said anything about Jenny being different? Or has she been gone for a long period of time?"

Carefully, he set down his glass. "You think Jenny might be one of them." It wasn't a question, and she had been right about his reaction.

"Warren told me the same thing you did. Jenny is close to all of you. She frequently goes to the Hank's lab to see him. She wouldn't have been in on the thefts but could be used to get information at the mansion." Carrie didn't like asking but had told him she would make hard decisions. Being the one to enquire about Jenny was one of them. "It's a possibility that has to be explored."

"Kurt hasn't said anything. Bein' as I'm his best friend an' have known Jenny longer than him, he would've. That clear it up fer ya?" Logan didn't hide his anger on Jenny's behalf. He understood the importance but liking it was something else. It wasn't so much anger at Carrie as the idea someone would use Jenny that way. The woman had been through enough.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm aware of her history and I'm glad to know it couldn't be her." She was being honest and knew he would have been able to smell a lie. Jenny Green's file told a horrible story. It would be a pity for it to have more tragedy added to it. Jenny Green and Kurt Wagner had been an item for years. Carrie wasn't sure why they hadn't gotten married but thought it was none of her business. She'd get personal only long enough to rule people out, not invade their privacy for curiosity.

"Yer not gonna ask fer her ta be scanned or somethin'?" he asked in surprise, though he was sure Jenny would agree if Carrie wanted it done. He didn't ask how she knew about Jenny's past. Carrie had access to Warren's resources so it would be easy information to get.

"No. For someone with her past the cloning process would take a lot of time. If Kurt had told you she suddenly didn't have any scars then it wouldn't have been done properly." She took a sip of the beer. "During the progression process to age a clone they would have had to stop and added the scars she has to do it right. She would have to be missing a very significant amount of time for that. She hasn't been missing and he hasn't told you she's miraculously healed, then she's safe."

"They won't all be that easy to rule out," Logan said softly.

"No, they won't. But we've made a good start with the telepaths, Scott, Hank, and now Jenny. We'll get there." Happy that the hard part of the evening was over, Carrie looked significantly at one of the pool tables not being used. "I'm probably not in your league, but I could swear you mentioned pool earlier. How 'bout we give it a try?"

"You got any money on ya? Gotta have stakes." Logan nonetheless got up to snag the table.

"I thought you said it would be a friendly game."

"That was before ya said we was gonna be just friends."

* * *

After Carrie and Logan had left the mansion, Jubilee was designated to show Amy and Beth their rooms in the guest wing. To her surprise, there was no argument over who got which room. They just picked out the one with an eastern view for Carrie and divided up the other two without even talking about it. She got the feeling Carrie getting early morning sunlight was a bit of revenge for her leaving them to settle in all three. The slightly malicious look on Amy's face told her they weren't morning people. That would have to change around here.

It turned out the majority of the luggage was Amy's, with Beth's coming in a close second and Carrie's only being one big one. The term 'clothe's horse' came to mind. One of the small bags had no clothes at all. A little bigger than a makeup case, it was filled with disks and papers for Hank. She got the feeling that wasn't all they had for him.

Jubilee hoped she'd find out as the lab was their next stop.

"Since we're alone," she said when they entered the long hallway to the labs and Hank's personal domain. "Why can't you just scan everyone like you did me and Wolvie?"

"I asked that," Amy responded. "Forge said it wasn't a reasonable theory because we'd have to tell everyone something to get them all to go to the office. We can't say what's actually going on."

"Hank and Forge work together on projects, but if something affects the X-men he comes here. Not the other way around." Beth took up the answer. "So having everybody troop there would raise questions in the clone. The technology is built into Forge's lab and couldn't be easily transported."

"Gotcha. This is all so complicated. We don't do intrigue type stuff regularly. We're more like damage control, going in after things have heated up." Jubilee scrunched up her face. "Well, usually."

"I like it." Beth smiled. "Intrigue is just like chess. They make a move and you make a move, both with a strategy in mind, but trying not to let the other player know what your plan is until you're about to take their king."

"Except with intrigue the king is the most dangerous player," Amy finished.

"Whatever you say. I don't like chess." Jubilee stopped in front of a door like all the others in the hall. "This is it."

Pressing on a part of the wall that looked like the rest, a panel popped out with a key pad, card scanner, and intercom. Jubilee didn't try to enter a code but pressed the intercom button. "Hey, Blue! You got guests, open up!"

"That was polite," Amy said sarcastically.

Shrugging, she explained, "He ignores anything else when he's busy."

The panel slid shut and the door open. A harried Hank with his fur sticking up all over from running his hands through it was seated at his desk, a computer program running which he was immersed in. "This is not a good time, Jubilation. I am at a critical point-"

"Maybe these will help?" Amy asked archly, and laughed at his expression. "We're here to brighten your day!"

Dropping the case on the floor, Beth ran to Hank to give him a hug.

"Such lovely ladies could do nothing else, and I do include you in that Jubilee." Pure pleasure was on his face as he hugged Beth back. "But I am sure my day is not your primary reason for this visit."

"Just the best." Beth pulled away to get the case and put it on the desk while Amy kissed his cheek. Reaching into a jacket pocket, she pulled out a small phone. "We also come bearing gifts, courtesy of Forge."

"I appreciate the personal delivery. But unlike this little toy, its arrival was expected. I understood Warren did not want to involve you three further." He realized the three guests in his office did not include the full compliment of sisters. "And where is Carrie?"

"She went off for some fun with Logan," Beth said brightly.

"Leaving us with the work," Amy muttered.

"Hmm, I would suggest that is compensation for you're leaving her with the work at our sister lab," Hank rebuked in a mildly chiding tone.

"She's the one who accepted the contract. It wasn't our fault you didn't need us for as long as you thought," Amy protested.

"However you did all agree to the terms. Beth assisted Warren in the office and Carrie Forge in the lab," he replied. "You helped only when asked. I am not complaining but pointing out that Carrie took a large portion of the workload."

"That was before Forge tightened security even more and assigned his staff to other projects a few weeks ago." Beth stepped in to defend her sister. "Carrie still did a lot, but Amy was needed more then."

"And now you are here because...?" He let the question dangle, aware of what the mission was but wanting to know why _them_.

"We're the only one's left to trust that's in the know," Amy explained quietly. "It would take too long to explain the subtleties to one of your team."

"And we're not as personally involved," Beth continued. "We were the best choice."

"And you have no problem with this, Beth?" he asked gently, leaving Jubilee to wonder why she would.

"I want to finish it out, Henry. Carrie didn't volunteer us for this part. We talked about it and decided together." She held his gaze steadily until he nodded slowly to let her know he understood.

Seeing Jubilee's curiosity was piqued, Amy changed the subject. "So, what can we do to help you? We've done as much as we can for now. We'll start digging further in the morning."

"I'll leave you to it then," Jubilee said hastily. "'Lost' is on tonight and I don't want to miss it. Can you find your way back okay?"

"If they have doubts I will be happy to lead the way, Jubilee," Hank assured her. "Now, let's see what Forge has sent and how I can use it to help you. He seems to have sent much of the data..."

The door closed behind Jubilee as Hank began rummaging through the case.

* * *

_Sabott was dead. She couldn't do anything about that. She didn't really care anyway. He wasn't her objective._

_The child was. The four-year-old had gotten away from his mother in the confusion when the fire broke out. She had to get to him._

_She could hear him crying._

_She was only a few yards away when part of the ceiling collapsed. Debris went flying. _

_She didn't know what hit her as everything went instantly dark, the child only a foot away by then..._

She sat up in the bed with a gasp, heart and head pounding. Blinking twice to clear her vision from the nightmare, she fell back again. She didn't have nightmares often. She was sure of herself and her decisions, never allowing doubt to creep in. But this one was different... that event had changed her life.

More importantly, it changed how she looked at herself. That was worse than the event itself.

The bedroom door opened without the courtesy of a knock. But she hadn't expected one. She knew who it was, had known they would come. If it had been one of her sisters with a dream like that - which it well could have been, with the same dream even - she would be at their side just as quickly.

No words were spoken. None were needed. All three knew what each was thinking, feeling.

She straightened the tangled covers. A sister climbed onto the bed on either side to lay beside her. Together, they all three went back to sleep.

to be continued

* * *

note: Sorry for the late posting. I think this chapter gives more of an insight into the girl's - er, women's - minds. And each chapter will give a little more. I'm working on chapter 5 right now and will definitely have it done by the end of the week (if I can get some time to just sit down and FINISH it!). In fact I hope to have chapter 6 done, at least in my notebook, within another week. I know what the next step is, but... well, I guess I just need time again. 

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: The X-Men and associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics Group. All others belong to me, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**The Three  
**by Dizi

Chapter 3

His mouth dropping open, Sam Guthrie stared at the three women entering the diningroom. He had been told they were identical triplets but but seeing them was still a shock. He couldn't help thinking they should at least dress differently. Perhaps to fit in with the X-Men, they were all wearing what could only be described as a costume or uniform in knee-high black laced boots, black fitted pants, and a rust corset style top with mesh sleeves which looked like it might have body-armor embedded. All had minimal make-up and their hair was in ponytails, though he supposed that was where slight differences occurred if one were to pay close attention to how high up it was on their heads or how loose.

They were all beautiful and no one had mentioned that. Three beautiful women in tight clothes wasn't unusual around here, but these were in triplicate. He couldn't look away. Not as they filled their plates with food from the table set-up buffet style, not as they greeted him as they passed by, and not as they sat down by Hank and Scott giving him amused looks.

"Shut yer mouth, Guthrie, before we all drown in the drool," Logan barked, passing by on his way out.

Embarassed, Sam's mouth snapped shut and he surreptitiously touched his hand to it only to find there wasn't really any drool. He sat down beside his sister Paige who was glaring at the three women he had just been admiring.

"It has to be one of them." Venom dripped from her voice. "I know Warren's been working with them. I'm sure one of those bitches is the slut he's sleeping with."

"Now, Paigey." Sam was careful not to allow his own voice to show any of his admiration nor any of the exasperation he felt on her bringing up this topic again. "Yah said yah didn't _catch _him doin' nothin'. Yah can't be that way less yah know for sure."

"I _do _know it, Sam! He started giving me the cold shoulder and staying at the office at night. This is Warren I'm talking about! I ought to know the man I've been sleeping with well enough to know when he's playing around on me!"

He winced as her volume rose significantly. "Yah said he's had some problems. We all know Warren's been keepin' things close an' somethin's wrong. He sent them herah an' Scott said we got tah talk to 'em. So _you _have tah be nice."

"Don't talk to me like I'm five!" Paige stood up with a flounce. "I will be nice to them. Just as nice as I have to and _that's _it."

* * *

"So, how about you ladies show us what you can do?" Scott asked. If the lives of some of his people were going to be in their hands, he wanted to know more about them. The three women had Warren and Hank's trust, which told him a lot, but he didn't feel easy without knowing how much of a hindrance or help they might be in a fight. There always seemed to be a fight at some point. "The Danger Room can be ready in minutes with a basic simulation."

"Oh, I don't know," Amy replied coyly. "A girl has to have her secrets."

Taking that for a refusal, Scott was willing to let it go. He had no authority over them, all he could do was ask. He did, they refused, and that was the end of it. He didn't take into account that one didn't always speak for all.

"I don't see why not," Beth declared. "Warren told us about the Danger Room and I'm willing to give it a try. Can't be worse than what Uncle Nicky would put us through."

"That is not necessary." Hank gave Scott a look that spoke volumes. "Such a demonstration could, in fact, be unwise. It is unknown who might learn from a session of that nature. To show your abilities at this time may be a bit premature."

"We don't have to do _everything_," Beth protested. "Just enough to show we're not push-overs."

"What he said." Amy agreed with Hank. "A place like this can have lots of eyes and ears. And I don't feel like putting out that much effort."

"Which means you need to. It's one to one, let Carrie decide."

Frowning, Hank looked at the third sister. "I was assuming her silence meant she agreed with my reasoning as well."

"No, she's not listening." Beth nudged Carrie who was looking over the room lost in thought. "What are you looking at?"

Not moving her eyes, Carrie took another bite and swallowed before answering. "Warren's ex doesn't seem happy and she was paying way too much attention to us for my liking. Don't you wonder what's up with her?"

"Who knows and who cares." Amy wiped her hands on a napkin, pushing her plate away. "She's the one who broke up with Warren not the other way around. Paul told me all about the screaming fit she threw."

"She loves him." Beth's sad eyes followed Carrie's gaze in the direction Paige had gone. "I'm sure whatever happened hurt her just as much as it did him. Not that it's any of our business."

"It might be." Carrie relaxed and turned her attention back to the table. "Logan told me last night she's been crying all over Jubilee that Warren played around on her. We know he hasn't had time for that kind of thing, but what women has he been spending time with?"

"Well, none really." Amy's eyes widened and then she became amused. "None but us, that is."

"Exactly." Carrie also smiled, though she didn't seem as amused as Amy. "Miss Guthrie might be a problem."

"But we wouldn't do anything like that. Warren and Paige were seeing each other before..." Beth blushed, not finishing the sentence. All three knew she was about to say 'before I became interested in him'.

"Speak for yourself, Beth." Amy's smile was pure seduction. "I would have been willing if he'd given me a hint he was interested."

"No, you wouldn't. You would have just thought about it. A taken man or one on the rebound is a bad bargain, you always say."

"Only if I'm thinking of keeping him."

"Okay, fine. You might have, I wouldn't, and Carrie wouldn't, and none of us did. We can just tell her that."

"Geez, Beth." Leaning back, Amy rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Sometimes you are so naive."

"No, I'm not," she protested, getting a bit shrill. "I just think it's best to be honest, it keeps me out of trouble."

"How honest do you want to be?" Carrie asked archly. "If we hadn't all been busy, now Warren is 'free', would you have turned him down if he'd asked you out or for anything else? I don't think so. Paige doesn't seem the type to like that either."

"Too bad for her." Amy was no longer thinking of herself and what she would do. The conversation had turned to Beth. Only _she _could pick on Beth, because ultimately her sister knew she didn't mean to be cruel. But Amy also knew Beth's feelings for Warren were real. Perhaps not reciprocated, but still real. In actuality, _that _was the only reason Amy wouldn't have slept with him. "She broke up with Warren, practically threw him away because of her jealousy. He dates Beth or anyone, it's her own fault and I won't feel sorry for her."

Completely forgetting where the conversation had started, Scott was listening in fascination. Since he had become leader of so many people, the weight of responsibility had kept him from letting himself listen to gossip. However, EVERYONE had heard Paige bemoan her problems with Warren. Because Warren wasn't here - and he wouldn't have told all and sundry about his personal life if he was - no one had heard his side, leaving the majority feeling sorry for Paige.

On top of that, the topic alone wasn't what held his interest, though he was naturally curious. The women of the X-Men very rarely talked like this where the men could hear them. He wondered if their conversations twisted and turned in the same manner when they were alone. Another element was three identical faces and three identical voices with three different expressions and tones. It was uncanny to watch.

Even having known the three women for some time now, Hank too could become absorbed trying to differentiate between them while they talked in this manner. They had many fine attributes and characteristics, but the one he liked the most was the way one would completely change their stance in favor of the other due to that one's feelings on the subject. One certain thing he had learned from them - which he had known but not really understood being as he was an only child - was the complicated relationship siblings had. Set from childhood, it had deep roots with a closeness that enabled them to be less inhibited with each other. This was not always positive. Irritation could quickly turn to anger, and anger to rage on a level higher than that for a hated enemy. Many times such rage - at least with these - often lead to quite physical confrontations. He had witnessed it occur during the most innocent of conversations.

With this in mind, Hank cleared his throat. "Perhaps, it is enough to be aware of Miss Guthrie's feelings and be on guard."

"Just what I was trying to say." Carrie beamed at him.

"Okay." Amy shrugged. "Leader man here wants us to try out the Danger Room. What do you think, Carrie?"

"Sure. Make it a good work out but nothing so complicated as to show all. We haven't had much of a challenge since last time we visited Uncle Nicky."

"Good, give me half an hour." Standing, Scott paused, looking at them curiously. "By the way, who is 'Uncle Nicky' that you practice combat with him?"

All three smiled brightly at him, saying as one, "Just a friend of our mother's."

"I see."

* * *

From the control booth, Charles Xavier considered the three women living in his home for the foreseeable future as they waited to enter the Danger Room. Unless he chose to use excessive force, their minds were closed to him. He could sense a bond so tight they had the potential to think as one. Perhaps more than potential, but the bond could be damaged if he delved where he did not belong - or possibly damaging to the intruder if it was strong enough. It seemed to be more than that of normal twins or triplets. Deeper, yet not invasive. Natural, but not at the same time. Though unable to determine which it was, he got the feeling one of them was trying very hard to hold onto the others.

He could definitely see why Forge and Hank had felt the need to study them. They were the most extreme example he had ever seen of identical triplets. He had heard of them, of course. As small children they had been a medical curiosity. Doctors from several parts of the country and fields of interest had paid for the opportunity to study their DNA, watch them interact, try to find out what it was about them that made them different from other triplets.

Not a medical doctor himself, he hadn't paid much attention at the time. Charles hadn't found out until much later that tests had stopped once those doctors discover the girls had the x-gene. Then their uniqueness had become explainable and the doctors were no longer interested. Not creditable ones, anyway. Suddenly other doctors wanted to study them for other reasons. Such as either stopping or controlling the spread of the x-gene. Afterall, it was thought by many, if they were willing to let them use the triplets for one type of test, why not another? It was still science, right?

Luckily the courts hadn't thought so when their mother sought to put a stop to it. Their father's willingness to go along with the proposed atrocities had ended their parent's marriage. Which was all he had on their background. There was more he was sure, but that was what was public knowledge and all he'd had a clear right to. Before now.

Because now he was being told by three trusted friends - Warren, Forge, and Hank - to place his trust in these three women he really knew very little about. He didn't even know what mutant abilities they had, if any beyond that deeper mental bond and being physically identical.

The scenario planned would most likely not tell him all the wanted to know. However, it should provide more knowledge than he had now about them.

Below was a maze disguised as a warehouse. Filled with 'adversaries', traps, stun lasers, and machine guns with rubber pellets for bullets, everything was non-lethal. This particular gamut was designed to be versatile enough for multiple purposes. Depending on the parameters set for those going in, it could be used for individuals or groups training their body or powers, alone or together, stealth or brute force, pitting them against each other or having them work for a common goal. The possibilities were endless.

Today, Amy, Beth, and Carrie had only been told to go from one end of the maze to the other, by whatever means they chose. He expected for this initial visit they would work together. They were also allowed any equipment and weapons they wanted.

A light above the doorway came on, indicating the program was starting. In the control booth filled to overflowing, Charles, the X-Men, and any students who were deemed worthy, leaned forward to watch.

The machine gun fired first, causing the women to duck and scatter in different directions. It oriented on one while another took the opportunity to disable it. The third woman went on to the next obstacle.

'Listening' for any telepathic communication, Charles knew there was none. The bond was 'active' but not with conscious thought, only a sort of mental 'touching' which he'd recognized the day before. So he was unable to glean any more information about any mental abilities they might have.

Their strategy was unplanned, a pattern they knew and acted out naturally with none having a set position. One would scout, falling into a trap or meeting the challenge. Then another would assist as the third took the first one's place. In this manner, they were always changing around. With them dressed alike, it was impossible to keep track of any one sister.

An ambush containing seven of the 'enemy' occurred. All three fought them off with graceful movements and agility, showing a high skill in hand-to-hand since they had chosen not to bring weapons. But then, they didn't need weapons of their own since one of the women relieved an 'adversary' of his rifle.

When the stun gun fired, glancing off one of the women enough to put her down but not out, the rifle was used to destroy it. Without hesitation, they resumed their progress, favoring the 'wounded' woman by only the other two trading off until she had recovered fully.

The only time Charles felt an out of the ordinary emotion from them was as a pit dropped open with a flamethrower on the other side. It was the most dangerous obstacle in the scenario and panic immediately ran through all three of their minds. Even then it did not show in their actions. They dealt with the obstacle easily by actually going into the pit and helping each other out of it. Then they simply disabled the mechanism in control of the flamethrower.

Last challenge overcome, the women exited the Danger Room. Now relaxed, though tense would not have been an accurate description throughout the scenario, they acted as normal. Their carefree chatting was the first words they spoke since entering the room.

* * *

"That answered some concerns and raised others," Scott stated ruefully, once he, Logan, Charles, and Hank were alone.

"Indeed." Charles looked up from a printed report of the session. "Their first exercise was little more than a walk in the park. I would not wish them as enemies."

"Don't see the problem." Logan shrugged. "Them girls're on our side an' we don't need ta worry how they handle themselves. Sounds like a plus ta me."

"It is my opinion you are being far too anxious about our lovely guests unnecessarily." Having not realized they had concerns in the first place, a crease formed between Hank's brows.

"We don't know much about them and they are a possible danger, why _wouldn't _I be concerned?" Scott demanded.

"Combat is only one of the skills they possess. Previously, their occupation ran a fine line between bodyguard and mercenary," Hank admitted with reluctance. "However, the Shrinehold women have future plans which will take them in other directions. I am not free to give details, but there was an occurrence during their last 'job' which caused them to re-evaluate their lives. It was the reason they agreed to participate in our study. To be honest, it was only due to the affection the three of them came to feel towards myself, Forge, and Warren which caused them to agree to their current assignment. They are only a threat to the enemies hidden within our midst."

Considering, Charles admitted, "This threat may be what is at the core of my unease with them."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, clearly troubled. "We've dealt with clones before. Why bring in outsiders? Why didn't Warren and Forge simply tell us? Tell _me_?"

"The manner in which the concerned parties have attempted to take care of the situation speaks of a lack of faith." Deliberately, Charles did not look in Hank's direction.

Noticing how both men were acting toward him, Hank became uneasy but his voice was firm with conviction. "Most emphatically, I assure you that is not the case. These decisions were not made lightly but with concern for all involved parties."

"I appreciate that, Hank. Really." Scott looked down at his feet, also avoiding Hank's gaze. "But still..."

Becoming more and more troubled, Hank tried again to reassure them. "I admit to not being fully versant in all nuances of the situation. However, I have spoken to Forge extensively. He is of the firm opinion the ladies may be vital for many reasons."

"Reasons he apparently doesn't feel the need to share with the rest of us involved," Charles replied dryly.

"Maybe he gave the job ta someone else so doesn't feel the need," Logan joined the conversation again, his expression thoughtful.

Frowning, Charles asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm guessin' that's part o' what the gals're supposed ta do. Carrie started in on somethin' on the way here. Said somethin' 'bout the clones havin' feelin's too. She's got a real understandin' of 'em."

"Yes, she does indeed." Hank's throat became tight and he had to swallow before continuing. Some things were best not shared at this point. "I enormously resisted acknowledging this reasoning as valid, however the females of the human species do in all honesty think differently than the males. Being the only women involved in the project, they saw and pointed out aspects we did not at first identify. They insisted it is due to our view being scientific in nature but it does not account for Warren."

"Hell, I coulda told ya that. That's why they're _women_, otherwise they'd just be men with breasts. Don't matter how much a woman can kick a man's butt, we'll never see things the same way." Logan shook his head in disgust that anyone wouldn't get that in the first place. He wasn't concerned about their abilities but happy three beautiful women were in close daily contact with him and there was chance he might get into one of their pants. Among other things.

"That is an uncouth but accurate way to state the case," Hank agreed. "With the inside information and insights they have, what it comes down to is we think it very necessary for Amy, Beth, and Carrie to be in charge of the investigation."

"I'm not sure I understand the connection." Scott held up both hands to stop Hank from speaking again. "But I'll give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Think yer all missin' the point." Logan again rolled his eyes, a habit picked up from his partner Jubilee. "The women were sent fer a reason. We oughtta be talkin' to 'em 'steada talkin' 'bout 'em."

"It always amazes me when you are the voice of reason, Logan." Charles sighed and inclined his head to Scott. "We may have taken certain things too personally. Why don't we conclude for the time being, take a break, and meet again in about an hour with at least one of our guests?"

to be continued.

* * *

note: Well, we're learning all sorts of things by leaps and bound, huh? Getting a little more plot, a little more chacterization, and more questions. Have you been mentally running in circles trying to figure out who the clone/clones are? If so, that okay because I am doing the same thing. Sorta. I mean, I have a vague idea and several candidates, but nothing set in stone yet. 

Oh, and uh, the delay? Not my fault! Ffn wouldn't let me upload.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: The X-Men and associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics Group. All others belong to me, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**The Three  
**by Dizi

Chapter 4

Now showered and changed after their Danger Room session, this time in more casual tops to fit in with everyone else's dress, Amy, Beth, and Carrie were in a hallway on the first floor. They had been wandering the mansion, physically familiarizing themselves with the layout. At the same time, they were taking in the faces of students and teachers, most especially paying attention to any X-Men they came across.

For Amy, 'men' was the important word. There was an unmistakable gleam in her eye every time they passed one of the well-formed handsome specimens. When they reached the gym with its large picture window, she let out a low whistle as she gazed inside. "My, my, will you look at that?"

In only a pair of tight cotton shorts, Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, was practicing his acrobatics skills by way of a complicated gymnastics routine.

"Don't bother," Carrie dismissed. "He's in a monogamous relationship and I ruled him out last night."

"Too bad, I'll just have to make do with tall, dark, and incredibly ripped." Amy's gaze shifted to the other side of the gym where another man was lifting weights.

"Piotyr Rasputin, Peter, aka Colossus," Beth announced. "He's a painter, a very good one. It's well known he could make a fortune with his art."

"And artists are soooo sensitive." Amy fairly oozed wantonness. "I wonder if the rest of him is proportional to his hands?"

"God, Amy!" Carrie burst out. "Can't you think of anything besides sex?"

"What can I say? I like men."

"Obviously." Sarcasm thick, Carrie's voice was acerbic enough to be a clear insult. "Too much."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Amy demanded, her eyes narrowing as she took up the challenge.

"If the shoe fits!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

Stepping out of the way, Beth watched impassively as her two sisters went at each other. This wasn't the graceful hand-to-hand seen earlier. They were angry and wanted a release, not to kill or maim. Not really that common of an occurrence, it also wasn't unusual enough for her to be alarmed.

Students gathered around. Not knowing who they were or what the fight was about didn't stop them from cheering and heckling. A fight was a fight which demanded they stop, watch, and take sides.

The gym door opened as Kurt and Peter hurriedly came to check out the commotion. The two men stared at the women rolling on the floor in a full-blown catfight. Incredulous at such behavior, Kurt demanded, "Vhat ist going on?"

Her expression mild, Beth responded calmly, "They had a little disagreement and are working it out."

"This is not the best way to resolve it." Not looking away, Peter was very disapproving.

"Of course not, but it happens in most families." She looked at him innocently. "You have a brother and sister, right? Didn't you ever fight?"

"Nyet," Peter's voice was terse with emotion the reminder of his family caused as they were all gone. "Our home was a farm. There was no time. Not until we were grown and away did my brother and I fight. He was... misguided."

"Ve should stop zis, ja?" Kurt interrupted, shifting restlessly on his feet.

"Only if yah want 'em tah turn on yah," Sam said, walking up. "Mah brothers and sisters fight lahke that. You shoulda seen Paige and Joelle over make-up. Ma used ta take a waterhose after 'em. They'll stop when they're ready."

"See? It happens." Beth shrugged and continued chatting with various people as the fight went on.

* * *

After going outside to smoke a cigar, Logan went to find the women for the postponed meeting as he'd promised before leaving the others. He was irritated to find the hallway blocked by unmoving students making enough noise to wake the dead. Seeing Jubilee in the back, he grabbed her arm. "What the hell's going on?"

"Um, Amy and Beth... or maybe Beth and Carrie..." Jubilee tried to explain. "Wait, I think it's Beth on the other side talking to someone... or _that _could be Amy... I'm not sure, I can't tell them apart."

"Jubes," he growled in warning as the noise made his head pound.

"Well, whichever they are, there're two of them fighting," she finally made clear.

Shaking his head, he demanded, "An' ever'body's just standin' 'round watchin'?"

"_I'm_ not going to break them up." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him. "If you want it done so bad, YOU do it."

"Fine!"

While Jubilee watched, Logan shouldered his way through the crowd to the fighting women in the middle. The fight had actually started winding down, so it wasn't that difficult. As they rolled around, one sister on top of the other with a hand raised in a clawed pose, he took the topmost female by the collar to jerk her away. When he did so, there was a loud rending sound as the shirt moved but the woman didn't.

Suddenly the fight was over, although not because he had gotten them apart. They had both been so shocked they had frozen in place.

In the sharp silence that followed, Kurt called out, "Zere is nothzing left to see! Everyone go vhere you are supposed to be!"

With students and the few X-Men both slowly drifting, Logan striped off his flannel shirt, leaving him in a sleeveless t-shirt. He handed it to the sister whose modesty was in danger.

"Charles is callin' a meetin' an' wants ya there." Now the students were gone or going and the irritating noise with them, Logan's expression had changed to amusement. He was very much disappointed he hadn't witnessed the fight himself. He was also sorry he had felt the need to provide cover for what he would very much have liked to see, though the hall surrounded by kids wasn't the setting he was interested in seeing certain attributes in. A handy hallway closet would be something else... "Don't know what Chuck will say 'bout this."

Having moved closer to join them now that she could, Jubilee's eyes twinkled. "In trouble your first day, I think you're my kind of people."

Softly, Amy laughed, "Oh, we can do trouble."

Brushing off her clothes, Carrie was glad hers were intact. "Of all kinds."

"Well, let's not keep Prof. Xavier waiting," Beth said cheerfully. "Amy's fine for now and can change later."

Placing a hand on Logan's arm to indicate she wanted to speak to him privately, Jubilee held back her anger and waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "There's a meeting? How come I wasn't included? Aren't I part of this?"

"Aww, Jubes, don't go puttin' yer back up," he told her in a placating voice. "It was just a quickie."

But she insisted, "I don't like being left out, treated like a kid."

"I ain't!"

"Then I'm not talking about you!"

"Listen, darlin', ya wouldn'ta liked it anyway, listenin' ta Chuck an' Slim go on." Putting an arm around her shoulders, Logan attempted to make light of it. "Yer my partner an' I've made it clear ta 'em. Ole Chuck and One-Eye don't have ta understand, we do. Ya can come if ya want an' I'll back ya up, but I promise to keep ya up ta date, 'kay?"

Giving him a quick hug, Jubilee changed her tack, "If it's as boring as you say, I'll just stay out of it. But you better not leave me in the dark."

"Promise." Logan let out a deep chuckle. "Ya know I don't really wanna be there too, right?"

"Sure, Wolvie." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "You don't want to listen to them go on and on about whatever bug's up their ass, but you want to be near three beautiful women."

"You know it, darlin'." Grinning wolfishly, Logan patted her on the back and followed in the direction the three sisters had gone.

* * *

"Now that we're all gathered together, there are some questions we believe you might have the answers to," Charles began the rejoined meeting now with his 'guests' present.

"Uh-huh." Amy twisted around, trying to get a look at her back still covered by Logan's flannel shirt. "Does this shirt make my butt look big?"

"... I'm not sure the question..." Charles looked helplessly to Hank.

Sighing, Hank took his cue. "My dear, I am sure your present attire is more than adequate and is not the subject of our discussion."

"But Haaannnk," she whined, batting her eyelashes. "I'm supposed to be the shallow one, it's an important question."

"Lay off, Amy." Beth leaned back in the chair. "You don't have to do that all the time."

"Just staying in role." She flopped inelegantly into a waiting chair. "Besides, it's fun."

"Do you mean," Scott looked back and forth between all three sisters, "you're putting on an act? For us?"

"Let's just say we're exaggerating certain parts of ourselves to be more... approachable to different kinds of people," Carrie answered carefully. "Amy can be and often is shallow, while Beth is sweet and kind, but neither are that way all the time or to the extent they're portraying. We're pretty good actresses, comes from our mother."

"And you?" Logan raised a brow. This was going to be very interesting. "What's yer 'role'?"

"Ah now," she winked at him, "that's the question, isn't it?"

"So far, it's the hard-assed bitch," Amy muttered.

"Whatever games you are playing in the course of your investigation, I want there to be no more displays such as occurred a short time ago," Charles stated severely.

"Oh, but we learned so much," Beth protested. "The plan worked out great, if I say so myself."

"That's because you didn't have to roll around on the floor and get your shirt torn off," Amy retorted peevishly.

"You created that spectacle on purpose?" Charles demanded incredulously.

"Sure, it was Beth's idea." Carrie shrugged. "Some people say things and answer the most innocent questions during 'displays' like that which they wouldn't feel comfortable saying in other situations. Which reminds me, what did we get?"

"Sam Guthrie made mention of our little Miss Paige having fights with their younger sister, very descriptive," Beth informed them. "We'll need to check on that one, if she'll even talk to one of us. And Colossus said he never fought with his siblings at all, which I'm not sure is natural."

"How are details like that important?" Scott thought they were meaningless.

"Well, it's kinda the same way telepaths are in the clear because of the higher mental functions," Beth began.

"Specific long-term memories are on the same level," Amy continued. "The farther back they go the harder it is for a clone to remember details of those memories. Like normal people don't remember all of their childhood, usually only important instances."

"For events they didn't experience themselves, clones would have a problem remembering specifics of things that could have happened only a couple weeks ago," Carrie finished the explanation. "They'll have the jist of it, that's it."

"So," Scott confirmed slowly, "if Sam had remembered them fighting last week, say, but not anything else about it, he would be a suspected clone."

"Exactly," all three women pronounced together.

"And why couldn't we simply be told about this?" Charles deceptively even tone didn't fool anyone. It was clear he didn't like outsiders being brought in.

"Because you're all too close." Carrie was blunt in her response. "The level of suspicion necessary to suspect one of your own could put so much distrust in the air that you'd tear your teams apart. How could you, or probably them, trust each other the way you'd need to for your missions in the future afterwards? Trust is important for that kind of thing."

"We don't mind that you don't trust us," Beth inserted quietly. "It would be nice, but we don't expect it."

"And we certainly can't trust all of you." Amy met Charles surprised gaze. "Not all the way. Enough to work with you, enough to get the job done, but to bring real trust to the table would mean we could be placing it in the wrong hands. Which is why I still think everyone should be corralled, tranqed, and scanned. It's the fastest way to get any and all traitors, clones."

"Without getting any clue as to how they're communicating with the outside, without getting any idea how they're being brought in, without getting close to finding out who the ring leader is behind all this." Carrie sighed. "If we thought it would get us that, we'd have done it."

"It wouldn't be that easy!" Scott barked, angry they would sit there and state so calmly that they would, or even could, take out the entire mansion.

"Well, of course not," Beth agreed dismissively. "But it was a feasible option we discarded quickly. We could have, in fact we still could, but not and complete our full objective."

"I _understood_," Charles enunciated carefully to emphasize his words, "your 'objective' is to find the clones."

"Weeeellll..." Beth looked as though she shouldn't have said that, but since she had, she blurted out in a rush, "Actually, finding a clone is just a first step."

"Yes?" Charles was getting tired of this conversation. As with the Danger Room session, it was giving him more questions without fully answering the ones he already had. Also, he didn't like the idea these three rather lovely women could do all they implied.

"Don't get us wrong," Amy jumped in to assist. "We're more than willing to help you out with your clone problem."

"But that's not exactly why we're here," Beth finished..

"Charles..." Hank hesitantly spoke up for the first time in a while. "I feel I must apologize. This misunderstanding is partially my fault." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "The ladies are not working for the X-Men, they are not here on the school's behalf. They are under the employ of Worthington Enterprises."

"Which is owned by Warren, who is an X-Man and sent them here to help us with a clone problem is what we were told," Scott prompted, unsure where this was going.

"In a manner of speaking," Carrie confirmed. "But it's only a small part of our objective."

"Which ain't the clone or clones." Logan had been content to sit back during the discussion but it was taking too long. It was time to cut to the chase. "An' I'm guessin' it ain't findin' any missin' persons a clone mighta replaced."

"No, it is not." Hank sighed, and looked to the sisters. "I was under the apprehension the lifespan of the... replicated personnel... had been explained."

"I know it was mentioned at some point," Carrie muttered.

"Ya said they ain't got long ta live," Logan confirmed.

"So it was the implication of this which was not understood, I see." Hank nodded to himself and sat up straighter in his chair. "The... 'clone problem', as it is being called, will eventually take care of itself. They will perish within a predesignated period of time set from the moment they were created. What is needed and what the ladies are here for, is to locate the personage responsible for the theft of Worthington technology. It is our hope - Warren, Forge, and myself - that by doing this, the rescue of the missing original specimens will be enabled as well as the prevention of further personnel replacement. Not only for the X-Men but anyone else who might have been replaced by a clone. We feel this is our responsibility - which we have delegated to Amy, Beth, and Carrie - due to the technology being created by us."

Though not by Hank's reasoning, Scott was confused. "So... you're not going to find the clones?"

"We already said we are." Amy snorted derisively.

"But," Beth clarified, "we're not going to apprehend them right away."

"I see." Charles was disquieted by the realization they intended to let the clones carry on about their purpose. He didn't like the idea of them roaming freely. Not at all. "I assume, which may be the wrong thing to do considering how this is going, you will inform us as to the clone's identity."

"We haven't decided that yet," Carrie answered the implied question loftily. "It's not just a trust thing, we don't think you'd be able to treat them the same way while we're watching them. We told Jubilee and I'll tell you too, letting the clones know that we're aware of who they are could be a huge mistake."

"We're treating this as a matter of corporate espionage, as it essentially is, and we don't think you really have the experience for it." Beth softened her words by smiling brightly at all four men, as though to tell them she didn't blame them for this.

"And you do," Scott said dryly. "Through your 'Uncle Nicky'?"

"You might say that." Amy also smiled. However much the face might have been the same, it didn't look anything like Beth's smile.

Logan's mind started racing and he determined it might be best to make a phone call in the near future, but he refrained from saying what he was thinking. At least about that subject. "It makes sense ta keep watch on the enemy ta find out about the boss behind it all, but ya might be takin' it ta extremes. Ya get me one o' them clones an' leave us alone fer a bit an' I'll get ya the rest." His tone made it clear he meant every word in whatever context they took them.

"Do you think we hadn't though of that?" Beth asked quietly. "It's most likely the mastermind wouldn't trust his secrets to someone who is disposable and very likely unreliable."

"Remember, the theory is that they, whoever they are, agreed to turn against their friends and teammates because they will die," Amy reminded them. "He or she can't be sure the clone won't suffer a crisis of conscience. Especially once they've been put in place and are outside their influence. Just being with the people they actually do care about could make them change back to the original's loyalties."

"All this sounds like more reasons to confront the clone," Scott reasoned. "If you're right, they could be more than willing to help put a halt to all this. And I don't like keeping them around and treating them like normal. I want my people back."

"I'm sorry but the plan right now is to discover who the mastermind is, then turn all information over to Forge and Warren," Beth stated firmly. "We assume they'll pass it along to you and you can attempt a rescue. Once we finish our part, we're out of here. I for one don't want to get further involved in your mutant wars, or rights, or whatever."

"We have lives of our own we want to get to." Amy was looking forward to it. For years they'd put their dreams on hold while they worked for the money they needed to fulfill them. They were going to be full-fledged individuals, not part of a whole. It was past time.

Feeling a strong sense of purpose emanating from all of them with those words, Charles nonetheless didn't completely understand how they could leave it that way. "Having personal goals is to be admired. However, will you really be able to simply leave at that point? It seems to me you would not have a sense of closure by going before the situation is settled."

"That's usually what happens in our work," Beth responded for all of them with Amy nodding agreement. "We're used to it."

"Previously, I advised you the young ladies here have plans they are quite eager to begin," Hank reiterated his earlier statement.

"Very true, but I've decided to stay and finish it out." Carrie glanced at Logan, meeting his eyes and acknowledging the implied commitment she had made the night before.

"What?!" Amy was aghast. "Carrie...?"

"You never mentioned that before," Beth accused.

"I know, and you don't have to stay. But I..." Closing her eyes, Carrie wasn't sure exactly how to explain. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave. I spent more time with Forge than you did, I understand the clones better and what they're going to go through. I guess I didn't say anything to you because I know you don't like it that I think of their feelings. I can't help it, I feel sorry for them. I'm going to stay and help them if it's needed and take them down if I have to."

"There's something else, something you're not telling us." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't the time." Carrie looked significantly at the men watching in silence.

"We've never kept secrets from each other." Beth was fully aware of their audience. She knew none of them would want to air their personal problem in front of them but she was so surprised she didn't care at the moment.

"I'll tell you after the job's done." Unable to explain, not because of the men but because it really wasn't time, Carrie promised what she could. "We'll get together and I'll tell you everything. I have to do this first. It's just not the right time."

"We'll get together because we'll BE together," Amy said firmly, letting her off the hook. For now.

Beth did the same, as always understanding her sisters. "If you're staying then so are we. Our plans can wait that little bit longer."

The sisters' personal dilemma resolved, Charles thought the discussion had gone far enough for the time being. "We appreciate you offering your further assistance. I'm not sure we fully understand all the nuances as Hank put it earlier, but I'm sure we can all agree that you do have a deeper understanding of the clones and their mindset. With that said, I'll allow you to get back to doing what you need to."

The women filed out to return to work and he turned to his remaining X-Men once his study door had closed. "Your thoughts?"

"They play a deep game," Scott said thoughtfully. "I don't know that I would think of all that. Give me a straight out battle any day."

"Somethin's been botherin' me," Logan admitted. "They talked like there's more than one clone, an' we all started doin' the same. But in the car on the way here, they said it was just a possibility."

"A possibility?" Hank's brows drew together. "I regret to inform you, the possibility of there being multiple clones is strong. A better way to state the case would be that it is in actuality more than probable."

Grunting, Logan shook his head. "That's what I was beginnin' ta think. Ya think Carrie's right an' it's best not ta confront the clones head on?"

"It is my opinion, the situation is volatile and fraught with danger whichever way it is handled." Hank's head lowered, a thoughtful expression on his face. "For the moment, the current plan of non-engagement is most likely the best for our missing comrades. If all the clones are not discovered and we let it be known we are aware of only one or two of the clone's identities, why should our hidden enemy keep the original person alive? They would be of no further use."

"Then you, including Forge and Warren, think they are alive now?" This was a worry Charles had been keeping at the back of his mind.

"As a scientist, I would keep any specimens I had in my keeping for as long as they are useful. Yes, we believe they are alive. Despite the way the Shrinehold women may have seemed to be callous towards your concerns, they believe the same and are working in the manner they are in the hope they will get the information we need to bring them home. All the reasonings have been discussed thoroughly, I assure you. The women must keep a sense of distance to be effective. Our personal concerns are not being disregarded so much as not being all that is taken into account. To get back to your question," Hank raised his head and there was a hardness to his eyes none of the other men had seen before. "We will continue to believe our friends and loved ones are alive and kept in good health until we are shown beyond doubt they are not. To do otherwise would be to acknowledge it is our fault they are not as we created something that endangered them by inspiring some individual to take them from us. That would make us the same as the monsters we have spent our lives fighting."

"No it wouldn't, Hank." Charles had never thought the other man could think such a thing of himself. "It would simply mean that we need to keep fighting those monsters. We will all continue to hold the same faith that they are waiting for us to find them, and we will trust that all parties will do their best to make it happen."

Little more could be said after that. Once Charles was alone he pondered it all for a long time. The problems the triplets had brought up were valid. The reasons for them being brought in were also valid. There was not much he could do and he didn't like the sense of helplessness the knowledge inspired. They would all subconsciously suspect any bit of forgetfulness anyone showed. The trust spoken about might be damaged due to the very nature of the situation, but he had to believe it would eventually be regained.

Charles last thoughts before pushing it aside was that he had again gotten the sense one sister had been holding onto the other two. He couldn't help wondering which it was and why that might be important, or if it was even any of his business. All he knew was that it was true and had the suspicion it was related to their problems. Somehow.

to be continued.

* * *

note: This chapter gave a lot. Plenty about the triplets, clones, and the situation in general. I'm awfully please with the way it turned out. The next chapter is with my beta but I expect to get it back in time to post next week. 

Which reminds me: since ffn seems to keep making me wait until Tuesday to post, I'm changing my posting day to Tuesday. Why keep fighting it?

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: The X-Men and associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics Group. All others belong to me, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**The Three  
**by Dizi

Chapter 5

"I don't like it." Laying on her bed looking at records, Beth was still hung up on the meeting from several hours ago. "We came across as too cold."

"Geez, Beth, how many times do we have to bring it up?" Amy threw her pencil at her. "We agreed on the tack we should take and we did it."

"You're the one who started it last time, so leave her alone," Carrie ordered, from her position on the floor. More than eighteen months worth of records for students, teachers, staff, and X-Men was too much. Going through them was like looking for a needle in a haystack. However, it was a starting point and they could get lucky. It was also tedious and she couldn't understand why a place so technologically advanced kept their files on paper.

Beth wasn't ready to let go of the subject. "We didn't even explain that the 'memory loss' would be if they were just placed or one of the symptoms indicating they were reaching the end of their shortened life-span. You know they're going to suspect everyone who says they forgot something."

"We didn't tell them a lot of things, we don't know how much to say and how much not to." Amy sighed. "If we worry about it constantly we'll never get anything done. How much help are we going to be then?"

"I know, I even said that earlier, but I just don't like that we seemed like we didn't care." Groaning, Beth handed the pencil back to Amy. "Why do I come up with these things?"

"It's not like you did it alone," Carrie pointed out. She didn't want to open another file anyway. This rehash was a good enough reason as any to put it off. "We all thought we should be as open as we could while trying to be professional. You were just the first to voice it, any one of us could have been the one to do that. I was the worst of the three of us." Making a face, she paraphrased sarcastically, "'We haven't decided whether or not to tell you which of the people you care about most in the world have been replaced by clones who are at worst evil and at best misguided. Sorry.' How much more of a bitch could I have been?"

"You were _honest_!" Amy protested hotly. "I would have said the same thing. It was that or lie, and we decided not to lie if we didn't have to."

"It was the way I said it. I could have been nicer about it. I could have..." She shrugged. "Just said it differently, I guess."

"Yeah, well, it might not have been very politic of me to say we thought about taking out everyone in this place." Rolling her eyes, Amy got up from the corner of the bed where she had been sitting to pace. "They didn't like that, I could tell."

"_That _wasn't even our idea, we're the ones who decided against it." Beth sat up, stacking the folders she was done with beside her before they fell. "Warren, Forge, and Hank would have instantly been persona non grata around here if we had gone along with it and the other X-Men found out about their involvement."

"Which we couldn't say without getting the three of them in trouble," Carrie finished. "No, Amy, you shouldn't have said it, but maybe it can help us. There's some people here who don't like authority and I'm sure Scott Summers isn't going to like us for a while."

"I was just thinking that," Beth and Amy both agreed at the same time, making all three smile.

"We should probably call and let the bosses know how we're doing," Beth suggested. "Hank may have already done that, but we want to keep them updated."

"Forge did say he wants to know _everything_." Carrie personally thought the man was brilliant but he could also be a control freak.

"Oh... I was thinking I would report to Warren." A slight blush she couldn't control pinkened Beth's cheeks. "Technically, he is THE boss. I mean, he's the one paying us, right?"

"If that's the reasoning, how 'bout I call?" Amy mused. "Just the sound of his voice..."

Now self-conscious, Beth twisted her hair around a finger. It was a nervous gesture they all had but only expressed when they were together. Seeing it, her sisters moved closer.

"I'm sorry. You can call him, Beth. I just... I don't want you to give too much to him when you haven't even gotten any encouragement." Amy put an arm around Beth's shoulders. "This is a guy who used to date nothing but models."

"Not that you're not beautiful," Carrie joked, taking the hair out of her sister's hand and putting it over her ear. "Warren is good at business, but in his personal life he's been a little shallow. Everyone refers to him as a playboy."

"And if he really was serious about little Miss Paige, then he could be on the rebound which is never a good bet," Amy finished with her usual warning about that sort of situation.

After being quiet for a moment under their ministrations, Beth finally responded, "I'm interested, not ready to propose marriage. With us being so close to the finish with doing this kind of thing, I want to be ready. I want to have all my little ducks in a row." She took Carrie's hand in one of hers and reached up with the other to touch Amy's bare arm. _'I want to start our life. Even if nothing comes of this feeling I have for Warren, he's offered me a place in his computer department. I'll be able to use my degree.'_

_'I want this over with too. I've got loads of ideas ready for Karen.' _There was a dreamy expression on Amy's face as she gloried in this little taste of their power being used. Until they were ready to reveal all, connecting by tactile contact was the only way they could safely use their limited telepathic abilities without being detected by other telepaths. Limited because it only worked between them. It wasn't what they all wanted but it was enough for now. _'She can't wait to put me to work. Just think, you might be seeing my advertising campaign on the TV in six months. Have you decided what you're going to do, Carrie?'_

_'I have some choices, but before I make a firm decision I want things settled, everything done. Might go on a month long vacation first.'_ Squeezing both of them in a quick hug, Carrie wondered how they would be able to live without this every day. But that was part of the reason they had chosen to develop separate lives, they had become too dependent on each other. One of the reasons anyway. _'We should get back to work.'_

_'Don't let go yet, I want to discuss this so there's no possibility anyone might hear.' _Amy tightened her hand briefly. _'Let's change the way we're searching the files. We should leave the students for now, the staff and X-Men are the most likely targets.'_

_'It would cut down our work some and makes sense.'_ The first was Beth's main agreement. There were a lot of students. _'Even if one of the kids is a clone they would have trouble handling the thefts. They'd probably be more for spying on the school.'_

_'We can't forget that will leave them in a position to watch us now.'_ Letting go, Carrie smiled and said aloud, "Go ahead and call Warren, Beth. You can be our official liaison with the big guys."

* * *

In another part of the mansion, a young woman was about to get into bed but a soft knock on the door startled her. The person she was expecting, her usual bedmate, would not knock. Frowning, she threw on a robe before cracking the door open, then quickly jerked the visitor inside. "Are you insane? He'll be here any minute!"

"No, he won't. I checked first and he's busy." His quick smile didn't meet his eyes. "I bring word from the Creator. The women, they were sent to find and kill us. We all need to be careful not to attract suspicion and, if one of us gets caught, try to make them think there's less of us then there really is to keep the others safe."

"You're telling this to everyone? Some of them can't handle it! And how do we know it's true? You have to feel as I do, we can't trust all the Creator says. Maybe they'll help us."

"I'm not willing to chance it. The Creator offers the best opportunity to live since we were created with stolen technology, and I don't want to die." He paused, looked away to avoid her gaze. "Someone's being brought in for reconditioning."

"Who?" Fear made her voice unnaturally high. More than any, she knew what it meant for one of them to be 'reconditioned'. It was another kind of death.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out, we always do. In the meantime, be smart and do what I said." As though to make up for the harshness of his tone, he touched her arm gently as he turned to go.

"Wait!" Her mind racing, she grabbed at him frantically, stopping him. "Do you really believe they'll kill us or is that what the Creator told you to say?"

"I don't know anymore, I don't know what to believe or what is right." His shoulders drooping, he sighed. "If what the Creator said is even partially true, I plan to stay away from those women."

She nodded understanding. It was the one truth they all had: they didn't have long to live. "I've been thinking. I won't do anything right away, but... We all know this isn't right, taking someone else's place, their life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if these women were to discover us, find the Creator..."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I-I'm saying if there's a chance they will help us, will stop this from going on..." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, finishing with, "I'm going to take it."

"What?!" There wasn't the least bit of gentleness in him as he took hold of her upper arms and shook. "You don't have the right!"

"What right do we have to steal someone else's life?" she demanded. "What right did the Creator have to steal the device in the first place? Worse, what right did the Creator have to make us, to KEEP making more of us, when we're going to die? This is a chance to stop it."

"You'll put us all in danger!" Again he shook her, this time causing her head to snap back. "It's not your decision to make!"

"Stop it!" With a sudden move, she pulled out of his grip. "I'm not going to walk into Xavier's office and confess all in the next five minutes. I've been here longer than you, I can't have much time left before I'm called for reconditioning myself. I'm not going."

Shocked, his mouth dropped open.

"Don't look so surprised, I made that decision weeks ago. I've been a good little clone and did what I was told when I was told to do it, but not anymore." Saying it made her feel strong, in control. "I told you I've been thinking, and I have. It seems as though that was the first thing I decided on my own. When these women came by way of Worthington, it was like a sign. I believe they're going to find the Creator, I believe they'll find the people whose lives we've been living, and I believe they will find all of us here in the mansion. If not these women, then someone else. I believe it because at this point, I _have _to."

"I know you feel guilty, we all do." He changed tactics, speaking placatingly. "But to throw your life away-"

"I'm not throwing anything away," she interrupted forcefully. "I'm giving my death meaning. What difference does it make if they kill us or we die the way we're meant to? We were all told how bad it is. With the time I have left, I'll be watching them to see what kind of people they are. The rest of you will be able to see what happens with me. If they help, then you can get help too... and if not, nothing's changed. All of you will be in the same position. I'm not doing anything right away, but I think it's a good plan."

"You've really put some thought into this." He was silent a moment, taking it all in. "You don't think you have much time at all, do you?"

"No, I don't. I was one of the first." She shrugged, acting as if it didn't matter. "Maybe that's why I'm willing to try."

"Have you had any symptoms?" He hesitated, finding it morbid but needing to know. "Any indication it's begun?"

"I... I don't think so." She pulled her robe tighter around her body. Not for the warmth it provided, wanting the comfort. "There are instances when I think I don't feel right, but... I just don't know."

"I should tell the Creator, but I won't." He'd felt like she was a mainstay to his limited existence and didn't like talking about her death. It was too close to talking about his own. "I couldn't do what you're planning. Something might not have come across to me properly because I don't like chances. I'll do what I'm told."

"You do what you have to and so will I. Not immediately, just sometime soon." She stepped away from the door so he could leave. "You better go, you have to finish giving the Creator's instruction to the rest."

"I do, yes." Turning the doorknob, he looked back at her. "It's because you love him, isn't it?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer to a complex emotion. "I hope when they find the Creator she's still alive. He'll need her when I'm gone."

* * *

"Hey, I think I found a prime candidate." Amy waived a sheet of paper in the air. "She went on vacation with her family ten months ago. About halfway through, she called and got permission for another week."

"Maybe she just wanted to spend more time with her family," Beth suggested without looking up.

"Or maybe they got a sample before she left and started the cloning process before she was even gone," Carrie countered.

"Exactly, depending on how far they'd gotten, the clone would have been able to follow simple instructions to make the call, as long as it didn't get complicated." Excited now, Amy continued with her theory, "Then they snatch the original when she comes back and complete the process in the extra week to give the finishing touches, make any necessary cosmetic changes. I think we should seriously consider her."

"I agree. Put her file with the others we're going to watch," Carrie gestured to the small stack by the door.

"I think it's a stretch," Beth said accusingly. "You're guessing."

"They're all guesses until we find a way to prove it." Amy stretched her body to get out the kinks from sitting in the same place so long. They had been going over the files for hours, most of the day and into the night. "Until one of them makes a mistake we can't reason away and they lead us where we want to go, that's all we _can _do."

"I think I just don't like this part, files don't tell us enough." Beth snapped the folder in her hands closed. "And I also think my eyes are starting to cross. Let's stop here and pick up in the morning."

"Good idea," Carrie approved. "We'll find more with fresh minds anyway."

* * *

Deep in the forest, during the darkest part of the night, a woman trekked to a preordained meeting place. She was scared and elated at the same time, emotions warring within. The reconditioning process was said to be quick but little else was known. Inside, there was the hope that it would extend her life beyond the usual three to four months. Afterall, that was what 'reconditioning' implied.

Her heart felt lodged in her throat at every sound, from her own footsteps to the wind in the trees. She pushed back the fear, telling herself she lived with it every day. Fear of discovery, fear of saying the wrong thing, fear of forgetting a common occurrence, and always fear of death. However, this was fear of the unknown. But even that wasn't new, it was how she began.

Slowing down her fast pace, she looked around for her contact - another unknown. It only now occurred to her to wonder what could possibly be done in the middle of the woods. Wouldn't the Creator need machines? Electricity? Perhaps this was a trap...

"Good. You're on time." Due to so little moonlight making its way through the foliage, she was unable to make out the features of the man stepping from behind a large tree. "Just over here..."

Forcing away her doubts, she moved in the direction he indicated.

Her unease was well founded, but she would never know it. The attack was two-fold and practiced. As she passed by him, the man's hand reached out to touch the bare skin of her arm. Immediately thoughts, emotions, memories, everything that made her a person drained from the clone. At the same instance the process started, someone ten feet away raised a long-barreled hand gun equipped with a silencer, took quick aim, and shot the clone in the chest. It had taken mere seconds but when the man let go, it was only a shell that fell to the ground as the second person moved closer, again took aim, and fired twice more, this time headshots.

Kicking the dead clone derisively, the man whispered, "I don't know why you insist on doing that. Your first bullet is always a mortal wound, more is just a waste."

"The follow-up is for mercy, finishing the kill so she doesn't suffer as she bleeds out." The answer was delivered without emotion, the feminine voice completely neutral.

Dismissing the response, he pointed out, "It doesn't feel anything, there's not enough left to suffer. I wiped it clean. The extra bullets are overkill, and you always do it."

"I give them mercy," she repeated in the same manner. "They suffer more than you will ever know. You can't understand, you don't assimilate what you take, just transfer it from one to the other."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "You're the weirdest clone I've ever seen."

When she didn't answer, he went silent, physically and mentally continuing on to the next phase of the 'reconditioning' cycle. Unaware of what had just transpired, an identical clone was a short distance away. It would replace the clone now disposed of.

Much more emotional than she let on, she followed and watched. She watched him greet the replacement genially. She watched him embed the knowledge of the old clone into the new. She watched him give his master's instruction and send the clone to the X-Men's mansion. Then she watched the clone take it's first real steps of life, knowing the first nigglings of fear was already starting.

"Time to go back." The man brushed off his hands, signaling the job was done. "You know, I think those extra shots aren't about mercy at all. You envy them and want to die yourself. If that's the case, I don't understand. You're trusted, you have a gun and can kill yourself. No one could stop you. Stop irritating me and just do it, if you want to die so bad."

Apparently ignoring him, she continued to watch the new clone, holding her position. Once he got tired of waiting for a response that wasn't coming, he walked away toward a vehicle hidden on a back road. It wasn't until he was out of her presence that she said quietly, "It's not time for me to die yet."

to be continued

* * *

note: Hopefully the middle and last section are not too confusing. I'm not ready to reveal who the clones are but I thought a little more depth into a clone's mind was necessary at this point. I will say that _I_ know who died and who was speaking. The rest... well, I'll figure it as I go. 

I'm not done with chapter 6 yet, only about halfway, so the next posting will be moving on to the next story. Once I post what I have of each story, I plan to go back and post any new chapters in the same order (listed on my bio). So it may be a little while before more of this one is seen. I believe the wait will be worth it. Then again, I'm a little biased.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
